


In Venere Veritas

by the_duck_bride



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, SO MUCH FLUFF, this is really just reita being an awkward little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_duck_bride/pseuds/the_duck_bride
Summary: Tonight was about Reita and Ruki. Or at least... Reita thought that was going to be the case. But when the door opened it wasn't Ruki's face he saw, instead he looked up slightly to see a different and yet equally familiar face.“Aoi...” He blinked in surprise. “What are you doing here?”......Aka/ I suck at summaries





	In Venere Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this it. It's short and unbeta-ed. Like, I barely even skimmed through it before posting it so it's probably riddled with mistakes. But well, I've had an idea sitting in my head for a cute little polyamory fic for aaaaages because I think it's such a sweet wholesome thing :') And I really wanted to try it out. So here it is. 
> 
> The title means 'In love there is truth' in Latin (I think. idk, it's a title of a HIM song, it's not really related to the fic in anyway, I just didn't know what to call it without being cliche and saying 'New Discoveries' or some shit like that)\
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy!

 

Reita bit his bottom lip as he knocked on the door to Ruki's apartment, hands shoved into his pockets. Tonight was going to be the night... He'd been invited over to watch some movies, order in some food and just have a chill out night, which was something he nor Ruki really got time to do with their busy lives. But the other thing that was very important about this night was that Reita was going to finally admit the feelings he had for Ruki, feelings that had been lingering for years now.

 

Lines had always been a little blurred between all of him and his friends, they mucked around sometimes and they'd participated in few rambunctious nights together. That was part of the reason why Reita loved his little group of friends. Of course, not all of them messed around together. Uruha was pretty straight, and Kai preferred to remain mostly monogamous; but that didn't stop him from indulging sometimes when he wasn't dating anyone.

 

But tonight was about Reita and Ruki. Or at least... Reita thought that was going to be the case. But when the door opened it wasn't Ruki's face he saw, instead he looked up slightly to see a different and yet equally familiar face.

 

“Aoi...” He blinked in surprise. “What are you doing here?” He peered around his friend to see if he could spot Ruki. Had the smaller blond gone out and needed Aoi to look after his dog or something like that?

 

“Ah, Ruki invited me over,” he smiled. “He told me you guys were having a night in and he thought it'd be a more the merrier kinda thing. Come on in,” he smiled, stepping out of the way and inviting Reita in like he owned the place.

 

“I see.. thanks,” he smiled in return, though his smile was somewhat forced. Damn... what was he supposed to do now? With Aoi here he couldn't confess his feelings to Ruki. This was gonna be a lot more difficult than he thought. He wouldn't say that he was distant with Aoi, but he was a mutual friend of theirs that he hadn't really... spent _a lot_ of time with. But he and Aoi got along well enough and he thought Aoi was a good guy. 

 

“Ru,” Reita called out, peering down the hallway. “I'm here.”

 

“Hey Rei!” Ruki called out, his head of fuzzy blond hair – clearly he hadn't bothered to straighten it today, or shove it under a beanie – popping out of the kitchen. “Come in, I'm just getting some snacks. We can order some food then and get settled.” He flashed Reita a smile that made the taller blond's chest squeeze a little and he took his shoes off at the genkin before he stepped in and around Aoi who shut and locked the door once more before he silently followed Reita inside.

 

The pair chatted in the living room or a little bit, conversation was somewhat awkward from Reita's side but only because Aoi being there had taken him by surprise. The tension eased soon enough though when Ruki wandered in, carrying a few bowls of snacks to set down on the coffee table before he returned to the kitchen to bring them all out a beer each. Reita thanked his friend quietly as Ruki slotted himself down between Aoi and Reita on the couch, pulling out his phone. 

 

“So, what should we order?” He asked, opening up one of the many food delivery apps that'd seemed to become all the rage lately. “We could do pizza, or maybe Chinese, traditional Japanese...” 

 

Aoi and Reita both said pizza at the same time and Ruki looked up at the pair of them as they looked at each other for a brief moment of silence before the three of them all laughed together. “Alright, then,” Ruki chuckled. “Pizza it is.” Opening up the nearest and highest rated restaurant, the three of them bickered for a little while about whether or not they should get pineapple on one of the pizzas or not. In the end they got four pizzas. It was probably  _way_ too much food, but at least there'd be leftovers the next day. 

 

Soon enough, the pizza had been delivered and the three of them were a few beers down while some awful horror movie Ruki had chosen playing on the TV. Reita kept glancing down at Ruki as the movie played, not really paying much attention to the cheap gore that kept splattering over the screen. He was intensely aware of the smaller man's shoulder pressed up against his side, their knees brushing every down and then and the slide of Ruki's arm against his when he moved to pick up his beer. 

 

But Reita was also keenly aware of Aoi's presence on the other end of the couch. He might have made a move with Ruki by now if Aoi hadn't been there. He was though, and Reita really didn't know what to do. Should he try anyway? Or should he just wait for another time. But he really wasn't sure whether he'd be able to work up the courage to confess to Ruki again. There's also the itsy bitsy little thing... that Aoi is also an extremely attractive man. Reita hadn't spent a bunch of time around him, but he was definitely his type and he knew Ruki and Aoi had a close relationship. 

 

Reita was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that the first movie had come to an end. As had his fourth beer. He blinked as Ruki got up from the couch and went to put something else on. He decided on something a little more light-hearted because, well, even he admitted that that horror movie wasn't the best. 

 

Flipping the lights off once more, Ruki settled back down between him and Aoi and this time Reita felt Ruki rest his head against his shoulder, hand sliding over his thigh. Reita paused slightly, tensing up a little bit, but he relaxed quickly enough. Maybe... maybe Aoi knew about them and was ok with it. Reita smiled to himself as a warm feeling spread through his chest once more and he sighed, resting his cheek atop Ruki's head. Lifting his arm, he slid it over the back of the couch but stopped when his hand brushed Aoi's arm, which had already apparently been resting over the back of the couch. 

 

“Sorry,” Reita mumbled over Ruki's head, making brief eye contact with Aoi who shook his head and smiled.

 

When Reita made to retract his arm he felt Aoi's warm fingers curl around his arm, holding him there, but not hard enough that he couldn't pull away if he wanted to. “Nn, stay,” he said. “It's alright.”

 

Reita settled his arm back down after a moment of hesitation and blinked straight ahead as he felt Aoi's fingers slowly stroking up and down his arm. It was then that he looked down and saw Ruki's hand was laid on Aoi's thigh with the raven's spare hand gently playing with his fingers. Aoi seemed to have shifted closer as well, leaning into Ruki's other side a little more. 

 

Reita was confused... what was going on?

 

Well... he knew what was going on. At least he thought he did, but he didn't want to jump to any conclusions. Despite his inner turmoil there was something that felt strangely... comforting and natural about the whole situation. 

 

Lifting his head up when Ruki moved his, Reita met the smaller man's gaze and was greeted with a knowing smile. “I know how you feel about me,” Ruki murmured and Reita could feel his head sink to his knees. “And it's alright.. I feel the same too. But... you know I'm not someone who likes to limit myself. Neither... neither is Aoi,” he said. “And I know you're not too.”

 

Reita glanced up when Ruki said that, seeing that Aoi was watching him as well, fingers still stroking up and down his arm in a way that was very comforting and made him feel strangely at ease. Reita's eyes locked with Aoi's and he saw something in them that he didn't realise he'd seen before until now. There was interest there, intrigue, a look that told Reita that Aoi wanted to know him better.

 

All of a sudden it made sense now, the pieces falling into place. “You little shit,” Reita mused, looking back down at Ruki. “You planned all this, didn't you?” he asked, receiving a mischievous smile from the smaller man.

 

“Actually, I did,” Aoi interjected and Reita looked up at him once more, eyebrows raised in slight shock. “I've wanted to get to know you better for a long time. But.. I always saw how you looked at Ruki and so I figured there was no point in even trying, but Ruki suggested otherwise. So...” He trailed off, shrugging a little as he offered Reita a little smile. 

 

“So...” Ruki said, sitting up a little between the two men. “How about it, Rei...? I know this isn't your first rodeo, even I you haven't been to many.”

 

Reita sat there for a few moments, blinking at Ruki and then Aoi... and then Ruki again. Could he really do this? He'd been into Ruki for a long time, but Aoi was also someone who was dark and mysterious and not to mention completely gorgeous. Reita would be more than happy to get to know him better. 

 

“I...” Reita had never been very good with words, always stammering and fumbling his words whenever he needed to say something meaningful or important. So instead he merely leaned down and tilted Ruki's chin up, with the hand that wasn't resting against Aoi's arm, and kissed him sweetly. It was short and chaste, but nice nonetheless. After pulling back, Reita fixed his eyes on Aoi and smiled a little. On the back of the couch, he flipped his hand around slowly until his fingers brushed the underside of Aoi's forearm in a similar gesture to Aoi's own. 

 

Then Reita gently grasped him arm and gave a little encouraging tug as he leaned forward a little. Aoi seemed to get the hint and leaned in as well, there was only slight hesitation from both parties before their lips made contact and Reita sighed. Aoi's mouth was soft and plush, his bottom lip perfect for nibbling on and that's just what Reita did until those perfect lips parted and there was a small brush of tongue. The pair exchanged a slow, languid kiss, soft brushes of tongue and little nips here and there before pulling back. 

 

Reita watched as Ruki kissed Aoi, smiling against the raven's lips in a way that was familiar and somewhat triumphant and Reita wondered just what he had gotten himself into.... 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, should I try a sequel? Is that something people would actually read? I'd kinda like to delve deeper into the world of poly fics, because we need more of them. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are love.


End file.
